Emily's 1st murder
by krazykriss
Summary: Emily and Mike are married, but he is abusive to her. One day, he moves on to Brittany, they're daughter. he rapes them both. Emily had enough and it happened!
1. what brittany doesn't know

this is my 2nd jemily.

chapter 1:what brittany doesn't know:

emily was making dinner for herself, mike and brittany. emily put the dinner on the plate. brittany was making kool-aid. mike was sleeping. emily was depressed ever since mike started abusing her. she tried to make sure brittany stayed happy. she didn't want brittany to become depressed over the "accidents" that have been happening alot. emily fed brittany excuses. she never told her that mike, her husband, the father of her beautiful daughter was hurting her. she couldn't break brittany's heart.

(minutes later...) emily and brittany were done and they're making their plates.

brittany set the table. emily walked over to mike. she gently shook mike's shoulder. mike's eyes flashed open.

emily:dinner's done. brit's setting the table.

mike got up and walked to the kitchen over to his 9-year old daughter.

mike:hi, sweetie. did you help mommy?

brittany:yes, daddy.

brittany jumped into mike's arms.

mike smiled and tickled her. brittany started giggling. emily watched.

emily's thoughts:wow. i'm surprised mike hasn't slapped me,...yet. it's probalby because brittany's around. at least he's not hitting her. he can do what he wants with me, but leave brittany alone, mike.

they all sat down and started eating.

brittany:daddy, guess what?

mike:what, princess?

brittany:actually, i can show. i'll be right back!

brittany ran upstairs into her room.

mike took a sip of his kool-aid. mike immediataly spit it out.

mike:(growling)who made this, emily?!

emily:brittany did, so don't be a total jerk to her. she's a little girl!

mike:YOU WILL NOT TELL ME HOW TO RAISE MY CHILD!

emily:do whatever the heck you want with me, but leave her alone!

brittany ran down stairs and over to mike and emily. she pulled out some papers;tests.

emily took them from brittany.

emily:oh my gosh. awesome. this is great.

emily handed the papers to mike. mike stnatched them from emily. brittany didn't see him snatch the papers.

mike:wow. you're good at math.

brittany:my teacher thinks i'm eligable to make the math team.

mike:wow. that's great!

emily:yeah, i'm really proud of you, brittany.

brittany:hanks,mommy. thanks, daddy.

brittany sat down and finished eating. she then rinsed her plate off. as soon as emily and emily finished emily took their plates in the sink and she and brittany started washing them. mike rolled his eyes and went to his room.

(9:45pm)emily was in the living room. brittany was upstairs sleeping. mike was getting ready to go out. mike walked down stairs and over to the front door. emily:where are you going?

mike:IS THAT YOU'RE BUSSINESS?!

emily:why don't you want me to know?

mike:I'M GOING OUT!

emily:are you cheating on me?

mike:NO! I love brit too much to make her go through that, but i don't what she's getting out of us staying together.

emily:yeah right!

emily spedwalked into the kitchen. mike ran after her and slapped her on her cheek 2 times. then her punched her in her face. emily fell kicked her in her stomach multiple times. mike then left her on the floor and stormedout of the house. emily got up off of the floor. she ran to the upstairs bathroom and cleaned herself up.

(midnight) mike came home drunk and angry. he stormed into the house and into he and emily's bedroom. emily, who was reading, dropped her book. she sat up, scared. she tried to run, but mike grabbed her and pulled her over to the bed. he pushed her down on it. emily screamed and cried out for help.

_**ok. how was this chapter? :))((;**_


	2. lies!

_**chapter2; whatyou tripped over abrittany's bike?!:**_

_**(next morning, shiba house, training) emily vs. mia**_

_** jayden vs. kevin**_

_** mike vs. antonio**_

_**emily:huh! (winces). **_

_**emily was moving around funny, not to mention last night what mike did to her; rape. he raped emily and to keep her from screaming any louder than she already was, he stuffed a yellow rag in her mouth and raped her. she was hurting everywhere. mia noticed that. **_

_**mia:em, what's wrong?**_

_**emily panicked. she didn't want to tell mia. she knew mike would hit her again... worse.**_

_**emily:nothing. i fell over brittany's bike. my leg just hurts. **_

_**mia pulled her inside, into the kitchen. emily sat down on a chair. **_

_**mia:you fell over brit's bike. **_

_**emily:yeah. i was in the garage, on the steps, and i tripped over her pedal. **_

_**mia:where?**_

_**emily:my left leg. **_

_**mia pulled up emily's left training leg pants' and saw a deep dark bruise. **_

_**mia:(gasps) oh my god. some accident. **_

_**emily:yeah, right. **_

_**mia went to the refridgerator and got an ice pack and walked back over to emily. she out it on her bruise. **_

_**mia:hold that for a few minutes. **_

_**mike walked in. he couldn't hit emily, so he acted all loving and caring. **_

_**mike:em, what happened...? **_

_**emily knew what he was doing and played along. **_

_**emily:i didn't wanna tell you this mike, but i fell over brittany's bike yesterday while youwere out. **_

_**mia removed emily's ice pack, revealing the bruise. mike reconizes the bruise from last night. **_

_**mike:emmy...why didn't you tell me...?**_

_**emily:i didn't want to bother you with a small bruise?**_

_**mia:small? you call that small? **_

_**mike:here. **_

_**mike took the ice pack from mia and gently held on emily's bruise. **_

_**mia:anyone thirsty?**_

_**mike:sure. **_

_**emily:thanks, mia. **_

_**mia smiled and poured them both glasses of lemonade. **_

_**mike:who made it?**_

_**mia:jayden. **_

_**emily's thoughts:(sighs) jayden... he is sweet, smart, kind, strong... he isn't abusive, like a certain green ranger. i'd like brittany to be around jayden more than mike. i don't know how much more abuse i can take, not from mike. the thing is he wasn't always like this. he used to be just like jayden, but ever sincehe started drinking, his ang-wait a minute. that it. he's been drinking. bingo!**_

_**mia exited. evil mike entered. mike placed a hand on emily's shoulder, going to her bra straps. **_

_**emily:(whimpering) mike, please...**_

_**mike:nice cover. if you tell anyone, i'll kill them... **_

_**jayden came in. **_

_**jayden:hi guys. **_

_**jayden poured a cup of lemonade. **_

_**mike:hey, dude. **_

_**emily:hi. **_

_**jayden:good job training, guys. **_

_**mike/emily:thanks. **_

_**jayden thoughts:wow. i wonder why em is so quiet. she's actually been like that for a while, by that a mean weeks, maybe a month and a half. something's wrong here. she looks like she's afriad of one of us,me... or- (gasps) mike! what did he do to sweet little emily?! i'm going to find out what he did to em! even if i die trying!**_

_**jayden's true feelings for emily are revealed! this is a jemily, believe it or not! ;)= (evil laughter)hahahaha.**_


	3. mike vs brittany

_chapter 3;mike's next victim:_

_**(after dinner) emily was still hurting. but she was happy to see that mike hasn't become violent to brittany. she decided to go to mia and kevin's house. brittany was sleeping when she went to mia and kevin's house. brittany and mike were home alone. he was bored and wanted to hit emily some more, but she was at mia and kevin's. **_

_**he needed a new target to replace emily for when she was gone, someone who had the same personality as emily, someone emily would go out of her way to protect;brittany. **_

_**he walked upstairs and creept into brittany's room, careful not to wake her up while entering her room. mike slowly got in her bed. brittany woke up in the dark and saw a shadowy figure that was her father but she didn't know that. mike got on top of her and raped her. as the rape continued, brittany cried out for help and screamed. mike slapped her everytime she did. **_

_**(later...) mike knew emily would be coming home soon. he had to go to their room and act like he didn't do anything. he left brittany in her room shaking and crying. she was hurting really bad. mike left his door open and turned on the t.v. and watched "full house". **_

_**brittany looked all around the house and just saw mike in his room. she went back to her room as soon as she heard emily come in the house. she continued to cry softly. emily walked in her and mike's bedroom. she put her purse down on her side of the bed. **_

_**emily:brittany still asleep.**_

_**mike:i think so. **_

_**emily heard brittany cries from her bedroom. she ran into brittany's room and turned on the lights. emily sat in brittany's bed. **_

_**emily:brittany...what's wrong?**_

_**brittany sat up, startled. **_

_**brittany:(crying) mommy...**_

_**emily moved closer to brittany and patted her back. **_

_**brittany:(crying, whimpering)**_

_**emily:what's wrong? what happened? and why are your clothes ripped...?**_

_**emily was afriad of the answer she was going to get. **_

_**brittany:i don't know. someone cam in my room. it was dark. i couldn't see who it was. **_

_**emily:what did...whoever it was do to you...?**_

_**emily didn't wanna tell her terrified daughter that it was mike. **_

_**brittany:ripped my clothes and...(crying) did stuff ti me. i tried to cry out for help...i even screamed. whoever it was slapped me everytime i did. **_

_**emily held brittany close to her.**_

_**emily:it's ok. are you hurting?**_

_**brittany:(whimpering) hm-mmm...everywhere...**_

_**emily:(sighs)**_

_**emily's thoughts:oh my god. mike raped my 11-year old daughter. what is wrong with him?! what, he needs someone else to torment when i'm gone?! that's just sick and cruel! he's just doing it to torture me. he knows brittany means the world to me. he would do that to a sweet innocent little girl. i can't take it anymore! it's too much! **_

_**emily gently pushed brittany back on her bed and laid down with her. brittany slowly fell asleep. when brittany was asleep, emily left and went to her room. **_

_**emily:i don't believe you, mike!**_

_**mike:what i do with my daughter is none of your concern!**_

_**emily:everything that happens to brittany IS my concern. i am her mother!**_

_**mike approached her and slapp her back-and-forth. emily fell to the ground. mike started kicking her in her ribs. then he grabbed her by her shirt and slapped her again. **_

_**mike:doesn't feel good, doesn't feel good does it?!**_

_**emily:(screams) you will die and i will laugh. **_

_**mike punched emily in her stomach and threw her to the ground. **_

_**emily:do what you want with me, but leave brittany alone. **_

_**mike:WHO ARE YOUTO TELL ME TO RAISE MY CHILD?!**_

_**Mike continued to abuse emily as she cried. **_

_**ok. i'm updating this chapter because i'm, like really busu, and i;m not sure when i can update again. bye;!)**_


	4. rape and threats

_chapter 4;rape and threats:_

_brittany walking home from school. she walked into her house. she heard cries and screams. they came from mike and emily's room. mike and emily didn't hear her. mike continued raping emily. _

_emily screamed out in pain as he did. brittany ran to her room and hid under her bed. mike punched emily in her face and knocked her unconscious. he then left. _

_(that night...) emily, jayden,and brittany were walking up to their house. mike ran outside. _

_emily:hey, mike. what do you want for dinner?_

_mike:brittany?_

_brittany:tacos. _

_emily:ok. _

_emily and brittany ran into the house. mike punched jayden in the arm hard. _

_jayden:what_

_mike:i see what you're doing! _

_jayden looks at him confused._

_jayden:what? _

_Mike:DON'T ACT ALL INNOCENT! 'CAUSE YOU'RE NOT!_

_Jayden:what are you talking about? yeah, i'm not innocent, but i'm not killing anyone._

_Mike:I SEE THE WAY YOU LOOK AND BRITTANY, CHILD RAPER!  
Jayden:WHAT?! i would never. that's just sick!_

_Mike:YEAH, THAT'S THE POINT. YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!_

_Jayden:no, i wouldn't! why would i do that?!_

_Mike:JUST KNOW THIS! IF YOU TOUCH BRITTANY, WE'RE GONNA NEED A NEW LEADER! _

_Jayden walked away._

_jayen:(under breath)sick retard. what's your problem...?_

_(shiba house)ji was sitting in the kitchen when jayden walked in. ji saw jayden was upset._

_ji:what's wrong?_

_jayden:mike said he sees the way i love at brittany._

_ji:that...is...sick...!_

_jayden:right?! i don't know where/ why he said that. i mean, i admitt, i like emily, but she would hate me if i ever did that to brittany... and that's not who i am. _

_ji:did you notice emily limping today._

_jayden:mmm...kinda. mia said she tripped over brittany's bi-oh... my...god...mike! he raped her and tried to pin the whole thing on me, trying to make me feel bad!_

_ji:jayden...we don't know that. besides, i know you like emily, so...it's easy to see the way you look at her..._

_jayden:(sigh) you're right. we don't know emily's being rape, but something just feels off. _

_ji:hmm..._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~emily, mike and brittany were eating. mike had some special plans for brittany when emily went to sleep. a fun game...for him, terrifying for brittany. emily wouldn't know, until brittany proalby told her. _

_mike's thoughts:sooo...i have quite someplans tonight for brittany...,but not until emily is in a deep sleep. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(12:35am) emily was asleep. so was brittany. mike knew this was his chance. so he took it._

_ to be continued..._


	5. the murder

**ok. i just wanna say, SPDYellow, you're right in your review and i haven't posted that part yet. it's coming up soon. it was never my intent to leave that part out. what you were talking about is in chapters 11 and 12 and they'll be updated soon. those of you who've enjoyed the story so far, here's the chapter you were all psyched for and enjoy. **

_chapter 5;the night of the murder:_

_mike had snuck out of bed, careful not to wake emily up, and went to brittany's room. he saw she was sleeping peacefully. mike tore her pajamas off of her and got to work. brittany woke up and saw mike there, ripping her clothes._

_brittany:NO! Daddy, please. don't! NO! _

_mike:shut up! if you tell anybody, you will never see the light of day again!_

_brittany:why?! why are you doing this to me, daddy? are you mad?!_

_mike punched brittany in her face. _

_brittany:(screaming at the top of her lungs)_

_brittany's screams and cries woke up emily up. emily realized that those screams belonged to brittany. _

_emily:(gasps) brittany..._

_emily jumped out of bed and ran to brittany's room. she tried to open the handle, but it was locked. she pulled her sword out._

_emily:spin sword! _

_she cut right through the door and went in. emily pulled mike away. _

_emily:brittany, get dressed and run to mia's! _

_mike pulled emily into their room. brittany got dressed and ran out of the house and to mia and kevin's. _

_emily:MIKE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHAT, YOU NEED SOMEONE ELSE TO TORMENT NOW?! _

_mike:HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!_

_emily:HOW DARE YOU RAPE OUR 11-YEAR OLD DAUGHTER?!_

_Mike:THAT'S IT! ON THE BED! __**NOW!**_

_EMILY:NO! NEVER! _

_Mike grabbed emily and pushed her onto the bed. emily fell on it. mike got on top of her. emily kicked mike in his stomach. and ran over to the t.v._

_mike:emmy, don't make me hurt brittany again. _

_emily:you will never see her again. _

_mike:YES, I WILL. SHE'S JUST AT KEVIN'S!_

_mike continued approaching emily. _

_emily pulled out an axe from behind the t.v. and hit mike with it. mike fell to the ground, dead... emily saw what she had did and dropped the axe and started crying. emily knew she had to hide the body before anyone saw the body, so she stuffed his body in her closet. _

_then she got her jacket on and texted jayden to meet her at mia and kevin's house;that she had some news for them all. she cried as she walked to mia and kevin's house. _


	6. emily's confession

_CHAPTER 6;Emily confesses:_

_everyone was at mia's house. emily walked in crying. _

_mia:oh my god. _

_ji:emily?! are you ok?_

_emily:where's brit?_

_kevin:upstairs. she said she didn't wanna go back home. _

_mia:she's in our bed sleeping. she came here terrfied. _

_jayden:what's wrong? did mike rape you too._

_emily:(crying) he tried too. i-i..._

_jayden:what? _

_jayden walked over to emily and held her close. _

_emily:(crying)i killed mike. i didn't want to, but he made me. i had to stop him from hurting brittany! _

_jayden:shhh...it's ok. we're all on your side. you did what you had to do. _

_ji:so that's why he threatened you..._

_emily:(sniffles) who...?_

_jayden:me... he called a child molestor. _

_emily:what...? when?_

_jayden:yesterday. when i walked you and brittany home. you 2 went into the house, and he punchec me and threatened me. _

_emily:he did it because he knew he was the child molestor. _

_mia:he's horrible. _

_ji:emily...where's you put mike's body?_

_emily:in our closet_

_mia:go upstairs with brittany and rest. you've had it hard. _

_emily:oh, no. i can't take your guy's bed. _

_kevin:emmy, you need to rest. you look like you just woke up. _

_emily:i did. i heard brittany's screams and cries. _

_ji:she can sleep at the shiba house. _

_jayden:and brittany can stay here. _

_emily:(Sighs) thanks. _

_jayden:come on. _

_ji's thoughts:oh my goodness! i can't belive jayden was right. mike was abusing emily and brittany and raping them. i knew he was crazy, but this is just sick!_

_emily was upstairs in mia and kevin's room. she kissed brittany's forehead and left with ji and jayden. _


	7. the truth is revealed

i know i probalby used this chapter for "jayderella;a cinderella story", but i could think of another title for this chapter, so enjoy.

chapter 7;the truth is revealed:

(shiba house)brittany was waking up. she realized that she was in kevin and mia's room when she looked around. she got up and walked downstairs. kevin was making breakfast. mia was setting the table. brittany walked in the kitchen. mia saw her, that she was still hurting.

mia:how are you feeling?

kevin turned around and saw brittany.

kevin:good morning?

brittany:where's my mommy...?

mia:at the shiba with jay and ji. she's sleeping.

kevin:hungry?

brittany nodded.

mia:sit down.

brittany sat down.

kevin walked over to mia and brittany with some bacon and eggs and put some on brittany's plate.

brittany:thank you...

kevin:sure. uh...do you remember anything from last night...?

mia shot kevin an "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" look. she didn't want brittany to remember last night.

brittany started weeping.

brittany:(weeping) daddy ripped my clothes off and started doing things to me. i screamed and cried out for help, he punched me...hard. mommy came in and told me to come here. daddy hurt mommy as i left. where is my mommy?!

kevin:she's resting at the shiba house. she's ok. eat up and we'll take you to see her.

brittany:ok.

brittany started eating. so did mia and kevin.

(mike and emily's house) mike's body was starting to decompose. it was starting to rot, smell. mike's mother was in the house and could smell the body. when she walked in mike and emily's bedroom, the smell got stronger.

michelle:oh my lord. what is that horrible smell. she looked around. she realized it was coming from under the bed, so she bent down and peeked under the bed and then...she saw mike's body and was shocked by what she saw. she, then knew it was emily.

Michelle:(screaming)

(shiba house)emily was up and eating breakfast. she and jayden were alone in the kitchen. emily was still sad she had to kill mike, the father of her child, the man she married.

jayden:em...

emily looked at jayden and approached him. jayden place a hand on her right shoulder.

jayden:(sighs) look, i know it was hard for you to kill mike, but i just want you to know that we're all on your side...

emily:why? why aren't you mad at me? i killed the green ranger! you and mentor should be furious with me!

jayden:he abused and raped, both you and brittany. he deserved it.

emily:but...(sighs) to be honest, i stopped loving mike, a long time ago.

jayden:i'm in love with-

jayden cut emily off with a soft kiss. emiyl was surprised, but kissed back. she put her hands around jayden neck. jayden put his around emily's waist.

they pulled apart a few seconds later.

emily:you... you love me?

jayden:yes. i didn't say anything because you were mike.

emily smiled and hugged jayden.

emily:i always knew i'd be better for brittany to spend more time with you.

jayden smiled. emily pulled apart. kevin, mia and brittany walked in. brittany ran over and into emily arms. emily hugged her.

emily:hi, brittany. how are you feeling?

brittany:hurting...down there.

emily:we should take her to the hospital.

ji appeared with the police.

ji:emily...

policeman:emily anne pirtle, please come with us.

emily:what?!

police woman:you are accused of murder of michael pirtle.

emily:what! no. you don't understand.

jayden:she and her daughter were raped by michael!

(hospital) brittany was sleeping. the doctors ran a rapekit. it came back positive. a policewoman was talking to emily. michelle walked in and saw emily.

michelle:emily, you heartless, murderer! how could you do this to my beloved son.

police woman:ma'am, your son raped and abused his wife and his 11-year-old duaghter.

michelle:no! he would never!

emily pulled up emily sleaves and revealed bruises.

michelle:(gasps) oh my god. emmy, sweetie. why didn't you tell me?

emily:(weeping) i was afraid of telling anybody.

michelle hugged emily.

michelle:oh, emmy. is brittany?

emily:sleeping.

police woman pointed to the door of the room that she was sleeping in. michelle walked in brittany's hospital room.

police woman:emily, this case will have to go to trial. i don't blame you for killing your husband, but, you broke the law. we'll have to see what the judge will say. now, go to your daughter. she needs you.

emily nodded, sniffling and wiping her tears, and ran to brittany's hospital room. she started crying even harder. jayden comrforted her with a hug.

**haha. bet you didn't see that one coming;mike's mother on emily's side. ha! don't fprget to review. oh, and im sure you all know i don't own pr samurai or else they'd be more seasons, more drama, MORE JEMILY! **

**BYE:)!:)!:):):)**


	8. telling sam

_CHAPTER 8;BREAKING THE NEWS TO MIKE'S FATHER:_

_MIKE'S FATHER WAS NOTIFIED TO COME TO THE HOSPITAL. SO HE DID. MIKE WALKED IN BRITTANY'S HOSPITAL ROOM. _

_SAM:WHERE'S MIKE?!_

_MICHELLE:DEAD. _

_EMILY:(CRYING) I'M SORRY. _

_SAM:WHAT?! EMILY...HOW COULD YOU?!_

_EMILY:HE ABUSED AND RAPED ME. I COULD HANDLE HIM HURTING ME, BUT WHEN HE STARTED DOING IT TO BRITTANY...I HAD TO DO THIS! I DIDN'T WANT TO, BUT HE MADE ME! (SOBBING) _

_SAM WALKED OVER TO EMILY AND HUGGED HER. _

_SAM:WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING?_

_EMILY:(CRYING) I WAS AFRAID. _

_SAM:(SIGHS) OK. SO...WHAT NOW?_

_EMILY:I GO TO TRIAL. THE POLICE LADY OUT THERE UNDERSTANDS WHY I DID IT, BUT WE NEED TO SEE WHAT THE JUDGE SAYS. _

_SAM:WE'RE ON YOUR SIDE. _

_EMILY:(SNIFFLES) THANK YOU..._

_ELIZIBETH WALKED IN. _

_ELIZIBETH:EMMY..._

_EMILY:(CRYING)_

_ELIZIBETH HUGGED EMILY AS SHE CRIED HER EYES OUT. _

_ELIZIBETH:HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?_

_JAYDEN:MIKE, ABUSED AND RAPED BOTH EMMY, AND BRIT. THE DOCTORS RAN A RAPEKIT. IT CAME BACK POSITIVE. _

_ELIZIBETH:(GASPS) OH, EMMY!_

_EMILY PULLED AWAY AND MOVED HER SHIRT AND BRASTRAPS OVER, REVEALING THE BRUISES ON HER SHOULDER. _

_ELIZIBETH/JI:(GASPS)_

_MIA:I CAN'T BELIEVE MIKE WOULD DO THIS?_

_EMILY:GUYS, I WANTED TO TELL YOU, BUT HE SAID OF I EVER TOLD ANYONE, WHOEVER IT WAS, HE'D KILL THEM... I EVEN HAD A NIGHTMARE LAST NIGHT...AGAIN..._

_SAM:SO, HE RAPED BRITTANY AND YOU?_

_EMILY:YES, HE GOT TO BRITTANY WHEN I WASN'T HOME AND LAST NIGHT, WHEN I WAS SLEEPING. BRIT'S CRIES AND SCREAMS WOKE ME UP. _

_SAM:(SIGHS) I KNEW MIKE HAD ANGER ISSUES AS A CHILD, BUT I NEVER THOUGHT IT'D COME TO THIS. _

_ (SILENCE...)_

_(THAT NIGHT) BRITTANY WAS SLEEPING AGAIN. JAYDEN AND EMILY WERE ALONE. EMILY WAS SITTING ON JAYDEN'S LAP. _

_EMILY:(SIGHS)_

_JAYDEN:EMILY, I-_

_EMILY CUT HIM OFF WITH A SOFT KISS. EMILY KISSED BACK AND MADE THE KISS LONGER. SHE HELD HIS HEAD TO HERS. JAYDEN PUT A FINGER UNDER EMILY'S CHIN. _

_THEY PULLED APART. _

_EMILY:DO YOU THINK THIS CAN WORK?_

_JAYDEN:FIRST THING'S FIRST. WE MAKE SURE YOU GET CUSTODY OF BRITTANY AND YES, I'M SURE IT CAN. I LOVE YOU, EMILY. _

_EMILY:I LOVE YOU, TOO, JAYDEN. _

_JAYDEN KISSED EMILY'S FORHEAD. _

_OK. SOO...BOTH OF MIKE'S PARENTS ON EMILY'S SIDE. YEAH, NOT LIKEY. PLZ, REVEW. WHAT DO YA THINK? _


	9. trial

_ok. sorry if this chapter sucks or if it's not set up right. idk what really happens after being arrested. again sorry. _

_chapter 9;trial:_

**today was the day; the day that emily would find out if she could keep brittany. she was really worried. she didn't wanna the cops to take her away. her lawyer is mrs. novak. the detectives questioning her were benson and stabler. ji, the team and their families were here to support emily. **

**emily's thoughts:oh my gosh, my family and friends...and jayden, here to suport me. i don't even wanna think about if i lose custody of brittany. maybe the judge will understand why i killed mike and have synthapy for me. hopefully.**

**The trial started. **

**judge:emily pirtle, murder in the 1st degree. please come up. **

**emily nodded and walked up and sat down in the chair at the stand. mrs. novak walked towards emiyl and stopped behind the line. **

**mrs. novak:please, state your full name. **

**emily:emily rose pirtle.**

**mrs. novak:did you kill your husband, michael pirtle?**

**emily:(sniffles, sighs)...yes...**

**novak:why, emily? didn't you love your husband?**

**emily:(gasps, starts to cry) to be honest...i stopped loving him along time ago, but that's not i killed him. **

**mrs. novak:would you mind telling the court why you did then?**

**emily:he was abusing me. i could handle him abusing and raping me, but then he moved to brittany and i couldn't handle. if i didn't stop him, he'd keep doing it? **

**mrs. novak:why didn't go to the police?**

**emily:i was afraid of what he would be if he found out, what he would do. **

**mrs. novak:is your daughter here?**

**emily:yes. brittany, sweetie. come here. **

**brittany slowly got up and made her way to emily. emily walked over to mrs. novak and brittany. emily hugged brittany.**

**emily:(cries, sniffling) i'm sorry, brit. **

**brittany:mommy, don't cry. **

**mrs. novak:brittany, please go up to the stand. **

**brittany squeezed emily's hand. emily led her over to the stand. emily stood beside her holding her hand. **

**mrs. novak:brittany, what happened a few nights ago?**

**brittany:(weeping) daddy ripped my clothes and did stuff to me... i screamed and cried out for help. mommy came in and told me to go to mia's and as i left, daddy started hurting mommy. **

**mrs. novak:who is mia?**

**brittany:mommy's friend. **

**mia stood up.**

**mia:right here. **

**mrs. novak:around what time was this?**

**brittany:um...midnight, i think. **

**mrs. novak:emily, brittany, please go back to your seats. mia,please come up to the stand. **

**emily and brittany went to sit down and mia went up to the stand. **

**mrs. novak:state your full name?**

**mia:mia marie de-tiege. **

**novak:how do you know the pirtles?**

**mia:i knew emily when we were kids. she's like a little sister to me, consider the fact i'm older.**

**mrs. novak how old are you, emily, and brittany?**

**mia:brittany's 11, emily's 29, and i'm 32. **

** :no further questions.**

**mrs. novak walked over to her seat. detective benson came up.**

**benson:has emily been showing signs of abuse before the murder?**

**mia:yes, well...kinda. she used to be so full of energy. she could always she the good in everyone, but then, that stopped. she seemed sad an depressed. i asked her what happened one day when i saw a bruise on her leg. she replied,"i tripped over brittany's bike". it looked really bad. **

**benson:you never suspected abuse?**

**mia:no. i didn't think it was possible. mike and emily looked like the perfect couple. i never thought it'd be mike.**

**benson:is there anyone you know who was close to mike?**

**mia:my husband, kevin. he was bestbuds with mike, until we found out about him abusing and raping emily and brittany. then neither one of us had no resoect for him. **

**benson:is he here?**

**kevin:yes, ma'am. **

**benson:please come up to the stand, sir. thank you, mia. **

**mia went to sit down and kevin came up to the stand.**

**benson:how close were you and mike?**

**kevin:um...we would play video games togther. we'd make up cook-out dates. we'd watch the kids play. mia and emily would play "blinde-folded makeovers". sometimes the'd go to the mall and take the girls with them. **

**benson:do you and mia have children?**

**kevin:yes. **

**benson:are they here?**

**kevin:i have a daughter, mindy and mia is 2 weeks preggant**

**jayden was shocked...and upset. he had no idea mia's pregant. she could harm her baby. **

**jayden's thoughts:oh my god! are you serious?! mia's preggant? i have no problem and it's none of my concern what mia and kevin do togther, but i neeed to know these things? she could get hurt or worse, her baby could get hurt! **

**ji's thoughts:oh, my lord. mia? preggent? why didn't she or kevin tell us?! jayden looks upset. wonder what he's thinking. **

**benson:is she here?**

**kevin:no. she's with my brother-in-law in korea. **

**benson:how long has she been there. **

**kevin:3 days. **

**benson:was emily the ever the violent type?**

**kevin:no. never. killing mike was her only crime and she did out of love. she would never murder someone just for revenge. **

**benson:no further questions. **

**mrs. novak walked over to benson. **

**mrs. novak:liv,go sit in the chair. **

**kevin stepped down from the standand went to sit in his seat and benson sat at the stand.**

**mrs. novak:detective benson, what were your thoughts when you talked to emily?**

**benson:i understood why she killed mike. **

**mrs. novak:why and how?**

**benson:i was abused and rape when i was a kid too. my mother killed my father. he spent his life in prison. **

**mrs. novak:hmm...so do you agree that emily deserves to be punished?**

**benson:yes. she's been living in fear. she couldn't be happy. she doesn't deserved to be punished. she needs to be with her daughter. **

** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**judge:emily pirtle...**

**to be continued...**

**if you've watched law and order;special victims unit, then you'd notice some of the names are the same. i was too lazy to come up with other names. **

**thanks, and bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10;winner of trial, tickle fights and over-protectiveness

judge:emily pirtle...

everyone was worried of what the judge would say.

judge:you are free to go, but you are to go to group therapy with other abuse and rape victims. this case is ajoured. (bangs hammer down)

everyone gets ready to go.

benson went over to emily.

benson:here. that's the address. start tommarow.

emily:ok. and thank you.

benson:you're welcome. take care.

emily smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

jayden:you're preggant?!

mia:jay...

kevin:dude, she only 2 weeks preggers... calm down!

ji:are you crazy? you could injure your baby.

mia:preggant or not i am still a samurai.

jayden:we would've handled it!

ji:whoa! whoa! jayden. come on. let's go take a walk. you're too angry.

jayden:(growls) ugh!

ji pulled jayden's arm and took him out to the parking lot.

ji:jayden... relax.

jayden:she could get hurt.

ji:i'll admmitt what's she's doing is wrong, but you need to relax. you're scaring her.

jayden:(deeply sighs)

ji:better...

~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~

(that night) everyone was eating dinner.

mia:i'm so glad you can be free.

kevin:yeah. you've suffered long enough. still, you didn't have to be afraid to tell us.

ji:yeah. we need to know these type of things.

mia:you know, it's really rare that the parents side with the killer.

emily:yeah, i know. brittany ran inside with jayden chasing her. he was tickling her and she was squealing. emily smiled. she knew jayden was better for brittany, way better than mike!

jayden pulled up brittany's shirt and bleq air on her stomach.

brittany:(screams. giggles, squeals) no! please! stop!  
mommy!

emily:(giggles) jay...leave my kid.

brittany:yeah, jayden. listen to my mommy.

jayden:(chcukles) well...i guess...i'll just have to start focasing more on mommy then.

an evil smile broke across jayden's face. emily notived that and tried to run, but didn't get far when jayden got his arm around her stomach, got her down and tickled her til her face was red. everyone started laughing. they were all happy that emily could finally be happy with brittany.

(later...that night...) she was in the kitchen, drinking soem lemonade.

jayden walked in. emily looked up and smiled at him.

jayden:hey, brit asleep.

emily:oh, ok. i think that tickle fight really wore her out, trying to get away from you.

jayden:(chuckling) yeah. what's wrong you look you have something on your mind?

emily:i was just thinking...something i never really thought about...

jayden:what is it?

emily:how did mike come to hate me?

jayden:hmm...you're right. there has to something.

emily gave him a "look". jayden realizes what he said.

jayden:no! nothing that you did! it's not you. you're great! it's something. it had to be.

emily:(giggles) calm down, jay. don't stress, just joking.

jayden:oh. i feel dumb right now.

emily:no you're not. i really don't know what could have gone wrong.

jayden:i don't know. maybe you should talk to michelle and i'll talk to sam.

emily:ok, but we can't jump right into asking about how mike turned like this.

jaydenLyou're right. we'll need to start a conversation with them.

emily:tommarrow.

jayden:yep.

emily:look, i'm sorry for dragging you guys into my messed up life. i shouldn't h-

jayden cut her off with a sweet soft kiss. she deepened the kiss. they heard footsteps coming down the hallway and pulled away. it was kevin.

kevin:oh, hey, guys.

emily:hey.

jayden:hey, kevin.

kevin:what are you guys doing?

jayden:emily was thinking.

kevin:do i need to bring mia in here?

emily:i'll call a meeting so we can tell everyone.


	11. team meeting

_chapter 11;team meeting:_

_everyone was in the living room._

_emily:ok. i called this meeting to talk about mike._

_ji:what is it._

_emily:jay and i were talking about mike. we really don't know why he turned against brit and i. _

_jayden:we need to find out why. _

_kevin:ok, but how?_

_Ji:wait...i can go grab mike's file. _

_jaydne:ok. i'll explain when you come back._

_ji rushed to his room and got mike's file from and his desk and returned to the living room with it. _

_ji:ok. let's see what we can find. _

_ji went through mike's files._

_ji:anger issues. he had problems with his anger, um, depression, paronoia. yeah, either one of these things could have caused him to against you and brittan-hey, where is she anyway?_

_jayden:sleeping._

_mia:ok. so, jayden, what's the plan?_

_jayden:emily's going to talk to michelle. mia, you'll go with her. kevin, you'll come with me?_

_ji:now?!_

_jayden:no. tommarrow. _

_kevin:what about brittany? _

_emily:oh, crap! i forgot. serena's back with mom today._

_ji:i'll take brittany to her house and fill serena in on the details while you guys are doing that. _

_kevin:got it._

_mia:'kay. _

_ji:alright. _

_**there's chapter 11. sorry it was so short, but i wanted the next chapter all to itself. bye. **_


	12. ranger-to-parent talks

chapter 12;talking to the parents:

emily and mia were at michelle's house talking to her. jayden and kevin were at sam's house, talking to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

jayden:so, sam, we're sorry about mike.

sam:i understand why emmy killed him, but in that way.

kevin:sam, she didn't have a choice. he was coming straight at her, trying to rape her.

sam:yeah, i know. i didn't expect this to happen.

jayden:i know.

kevin:none of us did. they seemed like a happy couple.

jayden:yeah. i know. um...

kevin:how have you been anyway?

sam:upset. i don't understand this how this happened...

jayden:speaking of that, emily was wondering the exact same thing...

sam:oh, yeah?

kevin:did mike have any anger issues? because never knew if he did

just then there was a knock on the door.

jayden:antonio.

jayden ran to answer the door saw antonio.

antonio:hey, sorry i'm late.

jayden:as usual. come on in.

antonio came in and jayden shut the door and they walked back to kevin and sam.

kevin:so, um...any anger issues?

sam:some when he was young, like 6 or 7. he got angry if he got in trouble and sometimes he got angry out of nowhere.

~~~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~

emily, mia and michelle were drinking tea and talking about mike.

mia:so, michelle, i'm sorry.

michelle:(sniffles) emmy and mike were so cute together. you guys have a beautiful daughter.

emily:i know. i could handle him abusing me, but brit, i-it was just too much for me

michelle:i know. it's horrible.

mia:emmy and i were thinking, we don't know why we turned against emmy and brit...

emily:yeah, he wasn't always abusvie to me or brit.

michelle:iknow what you you girls are getting at. i'm sorry. he lived with his dad his whole life. i only got to see him on weekends. i'm sorry.

emily:do you know anything else about mike? that could really help us?

michelle:once i suspected he was being abused by sam.

mia:really?

emily:that might be it. was he?

michelle:i thought he was, but i had no proof, no bruises, ir anything.

mia:what if he was hiding it with...

mia/emily:make up.

michelle:i never thought of that.

mia:how are we going to find out now.

emily:i have an idea. a weird, gross, sick idea...

mia:we need to see his body and look at the autopsy report.

emily nodded.

michelle:wow. you 2 are really smart. i would have never thought of that.

emily:we'll see you later.

~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~

ji and serena were talking.

serena:so mike's been abusing my baby sister?! i'm gonna kill him!

elizibeth:serena! you can't...

serena:why can't i?

ji:because emily already did.

serena:what? this is sick guys.

elizibeth:no. she really did. he abused and raped both her and brit.

serena:where is she?

ji:talking to michelle. jayden knew something was up when mike called a child molester.

serena:jayden knew?!

ji:yes-wel.. he suspected, before he actually knew.

serena:is emmy free from jail?

elizibeth:yes, she is. brittanny appeared and hugged serena.

serena:(sighs) ok, good. hey brit.

brittany:hey, aunt serena.

Serena:hi, brit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~

kevin:i've always been mike's training partner and i've never really seen him as angry as you describe.

jayden:yeah. he's the happy prankster, until... he started hurting emmy and brit.

sam:i don't know what to tell you.

jayden received a text from emily;emily:"hey, she said he's been living with sam and she suspected he was abused by him."

jayden:hey, was mike ever the quiet type?

sam:he used to be very quiet, silent as a mouse, never said a word in school. i had to-

**to be continued...**

**ooh...what did sam have to do...idk. gotta find out in the next chapter... **

**if you want you can guess what sam will say... **


	13. Chapter 13

_chapter 13:whoa! what?!_

_emily and mia had left to go to serena's and elizibeth's house. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_emily and mia walked in. brittany ran to emily and jumped in her arms. emily picked her up._

_emily:ugh. big girl. hey_ _serena._

_serena approached emily as she set brittany down. serena hugged emily._

_serena:are you ok?_

_emily:hanging in there_

_serena:mentor and mommy told me what happened._

_emily nodded._

_elizibeth appeared. _

_elizibeth:emmy..._

_emily ran over to elizibeth and hugged her tight. _

_ ~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~ _

_sam:i had to start hitt-i mean, getting him professional help._

_jayden:w-what'd you say before that?_

_kevin:you said something else! what was it?!_

_sam:none of your bussiness!_

_jayden:__**SAY IT! **_

_sam:NO!_

_Sam stood up and slapped jayden on his cheek and gave him a red spot. jayden fell out of his chair._

_sam:how dare you speak to me that way!_

_he started kicking jayden in his stomach. kevin got up and pushed sam away. he pulled out his samuraizer and stopped recording. _

_kevin:ha! it was your fault!_

_sam punched kevin in the eye. kevin fell rigth bye jayden, holding his eye. sam grabbed kevin's samuraizer and left the house. when he was gone, jayden pulled out his and stopped the recorder. _

_kevin:you alright?_

_jayden:i don't know. _

_kevin:me either. _

_jayden texted emily:sam's guilty;and then lost consciousness and dropped his phone._

_**wow. ok. i doubt anyone was expecting that! so what'd you think? yeah, it's short, but the next one will be longer. **_


	14. WHAT! WHY?

_**Since the last chapter was short, i decided to be nice and throw this one in too. enjoy. :)**_

_chapter 14;what?! why?!:_

_(later...) jayden and was in the recovery room with kevin, unconscious. kevin was holding a icepack to the eye that sam punched, the one that was a black eye. _

_elizibeth, kyle, maria and her husband, jake were all at the shiba house, in the recovery room. _

_kyle:so, sam's been abusing mike when he was young?_

_elzizbeth:and none of us even knew?_

_kevin:yeah. just like we didn't know mike was abusing emily. _

_maria:how did you guys get the truth out of sam?_

_kevin:jayden and i recorded the whole conversation. he started yelling at us, when jayden started pressuring the truth out of him. then he stood up and really slapped the crap out of jayden._

_maria:sam did that to jayden?!_

_kevin:yeah. _

_kyle walked over to kevin and moved the icepack and looked at his eye. _

_kyle:how does your eye feel, son?_

_kevin:hurting._

_jake:usually would. _

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_emily and mia are at the hospital, in the morgue, looking at mike's body. the doctor who had let them in, had left to get a drink. emily had moved up mike's shirt, staring at bruises on his stomach_

_mia:(gasps) _

_the doctor came back. emily moved mike's shirt back down._

_doctor:i'm sorry. _

_emily:thank you. _

_mia and emily left. as emily and mia got in the car, emily got an idea._

_emily:hey!_

_mia:what? _

_emily:hey, do you think sam could be arrested for abusing mike and be held repsonsible for me and brit's pain?_

_mia:maybe..._

_~~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_(police station) mia and emily walked into station where detective benson and stabler worked._

_benson saw emily and mia and walked over to them. _

_benson:emily, mia, what are you 2 doing here?_

_emily:if the person who's responsible for mike hurting me and brittany..._

_mia:can he be arrested? _

_benson:how do you know it's someone else's fault?_

_mia:we have proof that it's someone'e else's fault. he's been abusing mike since he was a kid, so can he be charged...?_

_bensonm:if we have enough proof... who is it?_

_tears roll down emily's cheeks._

_emily:my father-in-law, sam. _

_benson:stabler!_

_stabler ran over to the girls. _

_stabler:what's wrong?_

_benson:emily and mia say that mike pirtle's father was responsible for emily and brittany's pain._

_stabler:why do you girsl think that?_

_emily:we and 2 friends of ours tried to see why mike started abusing us, and jayden and kevin talked to sam and sam started yelling and screaming at jayden. i think kevin told me he admitted it but he slapped the crap out of jayden. his cheek is really red. they recorded the whole conversation on their phones._

_mia:but sam took kevin's phone. all the proof we have is on jayden's phone. _

_stabler:ok,well... we'll need to hear what's on it. _

_emily:i can text the guys to come down here. _

_benson:ok. that'd be great. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_jayden was waking up. ji walked in and saw jayden awake._

_ji:jayden, how are you feeling? _

_jayden:head hurts..._

_elizibeth:usually would after being slammed and falling onto the floor. _

_jayden:where's emily and mia?_

_maria:t-_

_jayden samuraizer went off, signaling he recived a text. _

_text:"hey, can u and kev come to the station?"_

_Jayden tried to get up. ji helped him and gave him an icepack for his cheek. _

_jayden:emily and mia need us to go to the station, kevin._

_kevin:ok. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~_

_jayden and kevin walked in the police station and saw emily and mia talking to benson and ran over them._

_benson and stabler looked at jayden's red cheek with huge eyes._

_benson:oh, my gosh!_

_stabler:sam did that to you?_

_kevin:yeah, he gave me a black eye._

_benson and stabler looked ay kevin with big eyes. _

_stabler:where is he?_

_jayden:i don't know. i blacked-out after i fell. _

_benson:are you alright? _

_jayden:yeah... my head just hurts... really bad. _

_benson: (whispers to elliot) take him to make sure he's ok._

_stabler:jayden, please come with me. _

_jayden:why...?_

_benson:just to make sure you're really ok and don't have head damage?_

_jayden:(sighs) ok..._

_benson:emily and kevin come with me._

_kevin and emily followed benson to a room while jayden followed elliot to a white room._

_elliot:just... sit donw on the bed and i'll be right back._

_jayden did as he was told as elliot left. a few seconds later he, dr. huang and warner came in. as huang started talking to jayden, warner started testing on jayden. _

**ok, so like i said in chapter 9, some of the names are the same as some people in law & order:SVU. **


	15. Chapter 15

_**SO, IM SORRY. I FORGOT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS I'VE GOTTON. **_

_chapter 15;sam and his friends:_

_(unknown place) sam was pacing back and forth. _

_sam:so those 2 brats know it's was my fault for poor wittle emmy's pain. she's such a crybaby and she always goes crying to jayden and the team... ALWAYS!_

_man:so, what? you want me to get rid of jayden?_

_sam:yes. it's importtant that we make sure he has no proof of anything. i have kevin's phone. _

_woman:i'll take care of the girls..._

_sam:perfect... i want emily gone and as for the rest of the team... leave jayden alive and unharmed... kevin, uh...leave him...be... _

_sam got an evil grin on his face. _

_sam/woman/man:(maniacally laughing)_

_**to be continued...**_

_**antoher short chapter? who is the man and woman? is sam working with evil or not...? next chapter will answer all those questions! plz review. ;)**_


	16. interviews,testing, and missing britany?

_ok. so i know it's way to soon to update, but i was bored so, here's another chapter...:)_

_chapter 16;interviews and a missing brittany?!:_

_jayden was unconscious again from being sedated by warner. warner ws finished testing on jayden. she left him sleeping on the bed he was laying on. she was talking to stabler by jayden. _

_stabler:so jayden's ok?_

_warner:yes, besides the red bruise from sam, there's nothing wrong with him. justthen jayden regained consciousness. _

_stabler:ok. then, we'll just leave him to rest. where is his phone?_

_warner:um...check his jacket pocket. _

_stabler:(sighs)_

_stabler got jayden's samuraizer from jayden's black leather jacket pocket on his right side. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_benson:so, was sam ever mean to you guys or anyone else?_

_emily:not that i know of... well..._

_benson:what?_

_mia:he broke my mom's arm one time when he was mad at her._

_benson:why was he mad at her?_

_mia:because she got a promotion at...work... and he wanted it really bad. _

_emily:other than that, no. i had no idea he was abusing mike until her mother told me she had suspected it. _

_benson:ok and you said you had proof on jayden's phone._

_mia:yes. _

_emily:hmm-mmm. _

_benson:we'll need to listen to it. anyone else?_

_emily:mike was mean to jayden, but otherwise, i don't recall sam ever being mean to anyone. _

_benson:he was never mean to you emily, being his daughter-in-law..._

_emily:no, he was always so caring towards me and brittany. _

_benson:hmm-mmm. ok. stabler walked in with jayden's samuraizer._

_stabler:ok. do you ladies know how o work this thing?_

_emily smile and took jayden's samuraizer and played the conversation he and kevin recorded. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~_

_stabler:oh my god. he did something else to jayden. _

_emily:i don't know. maybe. _

_kevin knocked on the door. _

_stabler walked over and saw kevin in the tiny window and opened the door. _

_stabler:take a seat. _

_kevin walked over to emily and mia and sat down on next to them. _

_benson:kevin, did sam do anything else to jayden? _

_kevin:kicked him in his stomach a... "few" times. _

_stabler called warner._

_stabler:warner, check jayden's stomach for bruises._

_warner:he was beaten too?_

_stabler:talk to kevin. _

_stabler handed the phone to kevin. kevin took it and started talking. _

_kevin:he was kicked in his stomach multiple times. _

_warner:how many times?_

_kevin:alot. i don't know. _

_warner:ok. anything else. _

_kevin:no._

_warner:ok._

_warner hung up. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_brittany was playing outside. she was hitting a dummy with a training stick and laughing and then, out of nowhere, a woman snuck up behind brittany, put her... "hand" over brittany nose and mouth, sufficating her. brittany lost consciousness a few seconds later. the woman threw brittany over her shoulders and took her to sam's lair. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_dayu placed brittany down on the hard, cold floor and faced sam. _

_**to be continued...**_


	17. brittany's blood, brittany's words

_**Ok. so critism is welcome if kindly used and sorry. as you proablby know, i update really soon, maybe too soon and i would've updated yesterday, but i just finished the chapter today. i didn't wanna finish it yesterday because my great-grandmother died yesterday last year so i was thinking of her. so hopefully you enjoy this chapter and bye... ans sorry ir the bad title name. **_

_chapter 17;brittany's blood, brittany's words: _

_ji had known brittany was outside whacking a dummy. he just noticed that her grunts and giggling had stopped. _

_ji ran outside and saw the dummy, the stick, the training yard and everthing else, but no brittany. ji ran around the yard,searching frntically for brittany._

_ji:brittany? __**BRITTANY! BRITTANY PIRTLE!**_

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~SAMURAI~~~~~~~~~~_

_sam:(evil laughter..._

_the man entered the room. _

_sam:ahh... deker... report!_

_deker:the samurai are still gone. the only one there is the old man. i was unable to get through the gate. some protecting symbols are preventing me from doing so. _

_sam:oh, yeah. the symbols james and ji put up. they protect them from harm as they rest up and train to become stronger. _

_dayu:this one was whacking a dummy. is she a samurai too?_

_sam:no, her parents are. she was just having fun due to boredom. she always hits dummies when she is bored. _

_deker:hmm...it'd be a shame if the yellow ranger thought the little one is dead._

_sam shot deker a wicked smile and approached brittany with a pocket knife. he cut her arm and poured the blood into a bowl. brittany woke up and saw sam cutting her. _

_brittany:(screaming) grandpa! stop! please! you're hurting me! _

_sam:shut up, you retarded little girl!_

_brittany:why are you doing this?! please stop! you're hurting me!_

_sam:you've been a bad girl, brittany anne pirtle! _

_brittany:(crying, screaming) i didn't do anything! i'm innocent!_

_sam:just like your mother, i know!_

_sam stopped cutting brittany. dayu took the bowl and started writing in brittany's blood as brittany cried. little did they know they were being watched. _

_to be continued..._

_**ok. so there's chapter 17. sorry it's short. review and plz be gentle. bye. :(**_


	18. good vs evil

_chapter 18;good vs, evil:_

_sam stopped cutting brittany. dayu took the bowl and started writing in brittany's blood as brittany cried. little did they know they were being watched. _

_emily:oh my god. sam... he's cutting brit. _

_kevin:you 2 ready? we're gonna have to help her. _

_jayden and emily looked in each others eyes. _

_jayden:when ever you're ready, emmy. _

_emily ran out there as jayden, mia and kevin followed her. they ran out with them. _

_deker was the 1st to spot them. _

_deker:rangers! _

_sam and dayu looked up and saw them and then looked at a bleeding brittany. emily ran over to her. _

_emily:(gasps) brittany!_

_sam:she was misbehaving. _

_sam looked at emily wickedly. _

_emily:oh! i', sure she was! _

_sam:well...well...well... jayden, child. looks like you hurt your eye... _

_jayden:(growls) shut up and start explaining! _

_sam:you see, michelle was way too easy on mike when he was a kid, so i had to teach him discipline and you, emily, seem to be following michelle's footsteps. mike always got all the attention! i'm tired of living in his shadow._

_emily:just because i don't beat brit to a bloody pulp like you did to mike, doesn't mean i'm following michelle's footsteps and i'd rather follow her footsteps than yours! why would you hurt a little girl!_

_sam:i just needed some...-(looked at brittany's bleeding arm) ink..._

_jayden shot sam a look, telling him he was in for the beating of his life, he that he was cruisin' for a bruisin'. _

_Jayden:how dare you hurt brittany like that? _

_sam:at least my father didn't die in a battle. _

_everyone gasped and looked at jayden. that deffenetly hit a nerve. jayden was now so mad that no one be surprise if he started burning a fever at 1000* degrees. jayden ran towards sam and started attacking him. he punched,kicked himin his face. sam put his hands around jayden's throat. kevin, mia and emily ran towards sam. sam pulled out a pocket knife and stuck it in jayden's chest. suddenly a dart hit sam's neck. jayden dropped to the ground, bleeding really badly, but before his head hit the ground, emily caught his head. benson and stabler came out from the shadows, but not as detectives as rangers:tommy and kimberly. tommy put sam's arms behind his back. kimberly checked for jayden's pulse. tommy moved onto dayu and deker. _

_kimberly:guys! he's..._

_**to be continued...**_

_**plz review... i really tried hard on this chapter and i hope you enjoyed it. bye:)**_


	19. JAYDEN PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!

_**ok. i'm so sorry for the wait. thanks for the great reviews and here's chapter 19. enjoy.**_

_**chapter 19;jayden, please don't leave me!:**_

_kimberly:jayden's losing alot of blood. he's still alive. _

_all of a sudden blood started coming out of jayden's mouth. tommy ran over to jayden and kimberly as did kevin and mia. emily started crying. kimberly and tommy got jayden up. kevin took out his samuraizer and held mia's hand. emily held brittany. kevin drew a symbol. _

_kevin:symbol power, home. _

_a cloud puff came over them and they appeared outside the shiba house. they took a very bloody jayden inside to mentor. when mentor saw jayden, he swore he was dreaming. _

_mentor:__**WHAT HAPPENED?!**_

_Tommy:jayden attacked sam and he stabbed jayden in his chest and he started spitting up blood. _

_ji:bring him to the recovery room! _

_tommy and kimberly brought jayden to the recovery room._

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_ji ripped jayden's red shirt off, revealing his bloody chest and stomach. emily emily was in there too, holding jayden's hand, with tears rolling down her cheeks. she began to cry. jayden's vision was fading away. he lost consciousness. kimberly got a rag wet and held it on jayden's chest to stop the bleeding. a few seconds later, ji wrapped something around his his wound in his chest:guaze. __**(i'm not a nurse, so i don't know how to take care of a wound like that, if really possible or how to use guaze or anything about guaze. srry)**__ emily kissed jayden's cheek and laid her head on jayden's left shoulder. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~jemily and kia 4ever~~~~~~~~~~~_

_mia and kevin were on the other side of the recovery room cleaning up brittany's arm. brittany was crying and whimpering. her arm was throbbing with pain. _

_brittanu:m-m-mi-mia? k-k-k-kevin? _

_kevin:shh... you're ok..._

_mia:you're just bleeding a little bit. it's ok. you're alright. _

_mia continued to clean brittany's bloody wounds. _

_brittany:(winces, whimpering) ow... (cries) _

_mia:i'm sorry, brit. _

_mia finished moving the blood from off of her skin and put bandages on her wounds_

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~jemily forever~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_sam:aww...tommy, why would you put me in a cage? that's not nice. _

_sam smiled, wickedly at tommy. _

_tommy:yeah, ok. whatever. _

_dayu:do you really think this will hold us? _

_tommy:no... (foriegn language) _

_tommy put a spell on the lock on a cell. _

_tommy:but that will! _

_just then, a puff of smoke came over them and there stood another red ranger. _

_tommy:scott? what are you doing here?_

_scott:what happened to your shirt? _

_tommy:sam stabbed jayden in the chest with a pocket knife. _

_scott:oh my lord... is he ok?_

_tommy:he lost alot of blood. he needs to rest. _

_scott:good. (whispers) the master wants us to destro-__**(SCREAMS) WATCH OUT!**_

_scott pushed tommy out of the way. sam, deker, and dayu blew up the entire building. tommy and scott were both down;scott was more injured than tommy. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_jayden was hooked up to an S.K.G. his heart was slowing down to the point where it was almost stopping. jayden's was awake, his eyes were watery and everything was blurry to him. emily was holding his hand. ji came back in. _

_emily:(crying) his heart's slowing down!_

_ji:he needs some morphine. it'll make his heart stronger/ _

_emily grabbed a morhpine bottle and a shot and put the morphine in the shot and handed it to ji. ji gently pushed the shot down in jayden's chest, a few inches away from where he was stabbed. _

_jayden:(cries out) _

_ji:oh, sorry. _

_jayden:(breathing heavily, screams) _

_emily:are you ok? _

_jayden:heart hurts, really-_

_jayden just stopped talking, he saw sam in thw window. _

_jayden:(gasps) _

_emily saw he was looking out the window and and looked at the window and saw sam. _

_emily:mentor, sam's outside. _

_ji:i'll handle him. _

_**ok. there's that chapter... so like i said as for the medical attention, i'm not a nurse so i wouldn't know much about guaze or s.k.g. story's almost over. hope you've enjoyed it. next chapter:ji vs. sam. bye:)**_


	20. ji vs sam

chapter 20;ji vs. sam

ji looked at sam with hatred. sam looked at ji wickedly and evily.

ji:why are you trying to make emily's life misserable like mike did?!

sam:she isn't the one who got stabbed in the heart...

ji pulled out his stick and started beating sam with it. kevin and mia came out.

kevin:**YOU!**

mia:what are you doing here?! and where's tommy?!

sam:tommy and... (mockingly) scott... had to, uh... explode...

ji:(growls) why are you doing all this?!

sam:mike got all the attention... i could easily scare mike into hurting emily, though i never counted on him to rape brittany. hm. emily killed him though.

ji:it was self-defense. he was trying to rape her.

sam:she needs to realize that my son was the man of the house!

mia:and emily is the wife and mother, so she should have a say in what happens in theur house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~jemily~~~~~~~~~~~~~

emily was still holding jayden's hand. brittany walked over to jayden and emily and hugged emily from behind. emily hugged brittany and started to hear yelling and screaming coming from outside. emily got up and brittany sat down on the chair.

emily:brittany, honey, stay here with jay-jay. ok?

brittany nodded. emiy kissed her forehead and ran outside.

emily:sam! where is tommy? and where'd kimberly go?

kimberly:right here!

everyone turned around and found kimberly standing there. she ran up to emily.

kimberly:where's tommy?

tommy:right here.

tommy and scott appeared.

Ji:scott?! what are you doing here?

scott:the judge sent me. (growls) sam!

sam:scott...so nice to see you again. it's been forever...

scott:help me take him out?

kevin:(mumbles) as long as you don't cut my head off...

mia elbowed kevin.

sam:(evily laughter...)

ji:no. i got him. all of you, go in there with jayden and brittany.

everyone dashed into the house and went to the revoery room.

ji:sam...what's happened to you? i remember you were nothing like this as a kid? you were mature like jayden, mia, kevin, emily, and antonio.

sam:you forgot my son's name...

ji:he was... inmature.

sam:how dare you!

sam attacked ji.

~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~

mia and emily were crying. kevin was holding mia in his arm. brittany was crying on jayden's chest. jayden felt brittany's tears and his eyes opened.

**ok. so there's that chapter. i'll try to update as soon as possible. um... ****Digimon9000100**, nice comment, but we'll have to see. i hope not to keep all of you waiting to long. bye:)


	21. goodbye villains

**chapter 21;goodbye baddies:**

_Jayden:emmy... _

_everyone looked at jayden, awake. _

_emily:jay... how are you feeling? _

_jayden:chest hurts... really bad. _

_mia:that's because sam stabbed you there. _

_jayden:(winces) ahh! _

_jayden put his hand over his chest. emily shot mia a look asking for privacy. mia and kevin got up and kevin gently took brittany's hand and took her to their room. _

_emily:(crying) i'm sorry..._

_jayden:for what? _

_emily:for l- _

_ji/sam:(yelling, fighting) _

_emily:stay here! i'll be back. _

_emily dashed out of sight and met kevin and mia ourside fighting and... deker and dayu! emily jumped in. sam tried to kick ji, but surprisingly, ji did a flip over him. everyone was shocked, especially sam. deker was killing mia and kevin. emily had to help ji though. she ran over and tried to help ji. sam slaped emily really hard on her face. emily fell to the ground. little did sam know a coco blonde who had lost alot of blood was watching the entire time. kimberly ran to emily's aid. tomm attacked sam. jayden pulled out his sword and kicked it to sam. it punctured sam's stomach. sam started bleeding out of his stomach. everyone looked at jayden standing there. tommy ran over to jayden as he collapsed. tommy caught jayden's head as jayden vaded into darkness. deker and dayu got distracted by the red ranger falling back into darkness and tommy helping him into the house and that gave kevin and mia the chance to destroy them. mia slashed dayu and kevin took out deker. emily was now unconscious. kimberly helped her into the house, in the recovery room. _


	22. The baby!

**chapter 22;The baby:**

_it has been 4 days since jayden lost all that blood. he was better now. ji allowed him to get out of bed, but he __**HAD**__ to be careful. all he did was walk around, especially because ji hid the kanji sticks. jayden was just sitting outside. jayden was going to talk to mia again. about fighting when she's pregnant, but he wasn't going to be harsh on her like after emily's trial. he knows if you've been doing something for a while, you'll keep, doing it, even if you're running a fever or if you've lost alot of blood. Jayden walked into the living room and saw Mia sitting on the couch with Kevin. "We need to talk." Jayden said, calmly. _

_"What' wrong, Jay?", Mia asked, holding her stomach. _

_"When are you due?" _

_"huh?", Kevin asked, clueless. _

_"The baby. When is it due?" _

_"sometime around november.", Mia replied. _

_"7 months?! you're not even showing." Mia sighed and she stood up and moved her shirt up, only showing her stomach. She was showing, just not alot. _

_"oh", Jayden said, feeling stupid. "yeah, you're starting to show. You need to stop fighting nihlock before you injure your baby. _

_"I know. But the others needed help with Sam!", Mia exclaimed. _

_Kevin sighed. "Jay's right. The rest of u will have to handle it...", Kevin got on the floor, put a hand on Mia's kinda showing stomach felt the baby. "Won't we, baby? Yes, we will, Kevin cooed. Mia and Jayden laughed. _

_"Is he or she kicking?", Jayden asked stilll laughing. _

_"No dip no chips!" Kevin kept laughing. Mia took Jayden hand and placed it on her stomach. Jayden felt some slight kicking. Jayden sighed and looked at Mia serious. _

_"You don't to lose this...do you...?", Jayden asked Mia, trying to make her feel bad, gesturing to the baby in her stomach. _

_"No. I won't fight until after the baby is born. I don't want to hurt him/her." _

_"Good. You're a good mommy, isn't she?", Kevin cooed at Mia's stomach. "Yes, she is. Yes, she is." Jayden chuckled at Kevin, cooing at Mia' stomach. Emily walked in the door with Brittany. _

_"Jay-jay!", Brittany screamed. _

_"Brit!" Jayden said, smiling. Emily smiled at Brittany running to Jaydena and Jayden picked her up and tickled her. She started screaming and laughing. _

_"Oh! Is the baby kicking?!" Emily squealed as she ran to Mia and Kevin. Mia smiled and nodded. Emily felt Mia's stomach and the baby kicking. Emily giggled, but faced Brittany and Jayden when she heard rasberries on Brittany's stomach as she screamed and laughed really loud. Emily just smiled. _

_(7 months later...) Mia gave a final scream. Ji pulled out a bloody baby from between Mis's legs. Mia was breathing heavily and smiling at Ji. "It's a beautiful baby boy, and please, this is to all of you, promise me that i never have to do that again. Please?" Jayden, Emily, Mia, and Kevin all started laughing. Ji took the baby on the other side of the recovery room and cleaned the baby. __**(don't ask me how, because i don't know how to that, but i think i have a clue of how your supposed, oh this got weird didn't it?!)**__ Ji came back minutes later and handed the newborn baby boy. "What's his name?", Ji asked the parents. "Alexander elliot de-tiege.", said Mia. _

_"congrats, senor and senorita." Antonio exclaimed. just then, there was a knock at the door and in came in was Brittany, Scott, Kimberly, Serena, Kyle, and Elizibeth. They all crowded the bed where Mia was laying. Scott. Serena hugged Mia and Emily. Brittany at in a chair.  
"Oh, Mia! Can i hold her?" _

_"Him.", Jayden corrected Brittany. _

_"Him. Please?!" Mia giggled and handed the baby to Emily who gave it to Brittany. Brittany smiled. _

_(Later...) Emily was outside playing her flute. She didn't notice Jayden was outside behind her, listening to her play it. He started clapping and scared her. Emily jumped up and sighed in relieve. "Oh! Jay! you scared the crap out of me!" Jayden just chuckled and stood by her. "I never really proply thanked you for all you've done for me and Brittany. How can i ever thank you?" Emily leaned in and planted a soft, sweet kiss on Jayden's lips. Jayden put his hands on Emily's waist and deepened the kiss. Emily put her hands through Jayden's hair. Ji walked out, saw Emily and Jayden kissing and decided to leave to it. _

_**seems like i haven't updated in forever! plz review. one more chapter to go. bye:)**_


	23. Happily ever after!

_chapter 23;Happily ever after!:_

_It's been 4 months since Mia and Kevin's baby was born. He was 4 months old, Mia and Kevin were resting. they're always up all night with the baby. Kevin and Mia's 12-year old daughter, Mindy was holding Alexander. Antonio was watching them. Jayden and Emily were having a picnic outside. Brittany was talking to Mindy and Terry. Emily and jayden were deeply in love. Jayden took a strawberry and placed it on Emily's tongue, romantically. She slowly chewed. "Hmm... sweet, just like you..." Jayden smiled at his girlfriend and leaned in for a kiss. Emily leaned in too and they kissed softly for over a few seconds and then they seperated. _

_"Time for deserset." _

_"Am i on the menu, sir?" Emily giggled. _

_"No, sorry, ma'am. Pie!" Jayden joked. Emily took a fork and used it to get a piece of pie and gently put it on Jayden's tongue. Jayden chewed slowly. "Hmm, yummy." _

_"Jay...I never got the chance to tell you this... Thank... for all you've done foe Brittany and I..." _

_"It's was no problem. I love you, Emily pirtle and brit is a good kid toom. She has your heart." _

_"Are you crazy?! Jay! You almost died." _

_"But i didn't." _

_Emily and Jayden shared a romantic kiss. _

_(1 year later...) _

_Emily was breathing heavily. Jayden was holding her hand. Ji handed Emily her baby. "I thought I said I never wanted to have to do this again..." Ji muttered. _

_"You said that to Kev and Mia. Not us." Ji gave Jayden an annoyed look. Emily smiled down at her baby. The baby had Jayden's blue eyes and Emily nose. She had very, very little hair and it looked blonde to them. Mia hugged Emily. Kevin smiled at Jayden._

_"Congratz, guys.", Kevin said. _

_"Yeah. I'm so happy for you. Now ALexandder has a girlfriend to play wit..." Mia stopped as soon as Jayden shot her a serious look. _

_"Kev, dude, I don't want to have to your kid, so if we think they like each other, when they're older, we intervene and I will make you." _

_"Yeah, I'm sure you will. _

_"What's her name?", mia asked Emily. _

_"Hannah Anne Shiba."_

_"That's a lovely name." _

_Emily smiled at Hannah as Mia said that. Hannah had just fallen asleep. Jayden took Hannah from Emily and held her, until Ji took her from Jayden. When Jayden refused, Ji reminded him that she needed to be cleaned, unless he wanted to do it, but no one else had no idea how to do it, so Jayden handed Hannah over to Ji. Antonio walked in with brittany, Terry, Mindy, who was holding Alexander. Jayden eyed Alexander. Emily giggled at her husband being over protected. Minutes later, Ji brought Hannah back and gave her to Jayden. ALex just looked at Jayden and Hannah. Jayden saw this. "Nope, sorry, you can't date her." Kevin scoffed playfully and took his 1 year old son in his arms. Emily groaned. Jayden knew his wife was in pain and tried to make her as comfortable as possible. Emily soon passed out. _

_(2 weeks later...) Jayden and Emily were passed out on they're bed. They had been up all night with Hannah. Ji saw them exhausted and took Hannah out of the room. he wanted Emily and Jayden to get some rest. Everyone except, Jayden and Emily, were downstairs. Mia was holding Hannah as alex looked at her as he was in terry's arms. Jayden was up and saw Hannah in Mia's arms and he sighed relieved. "There she is! You guys gave me a heart-attack." _

_"Jayden...go back to bed. You and Emmy have been up all night with her. You need to rest." Mia said, gently. Jayden nodded. He knew he was too tired and that Ji wouldn't let Jayden have Hannah until Jayden got more rets. Jayden went bak to his room and fell back to sleep with his exhausted wife and lived happily ever after in dreamland. _

_** ~THE**_

_** END!~**_


End file.
